


Angel's Sugar

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gabriel Has a Crush, M/M, Sam in a Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The first time Gabriel saw the tall and handsome guy in the dark suit was on a Monday





	Angel's Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I planned something else for this prompt but couldn't get the idea together in a way that I could turn into a story. This is the result.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


The first time Gabriel saw the tall and handsome guy in the dark suit was on a Monday. He walked into Gabriel’s small bakery ‘Angel’s Sugar’ with a smile like sunshine on his face where everybody else was moody and grumpy. He ordered a large coffee to go with milk and two raisin buns. He even wished Gabriel a beautiful day and was out of the door a second later.  
  
Suit dude came back the following day and ordered another large coffee, but that day he ordered a raisin bun together with cream cheese bagel. Again, he left with a smile that showed his dimples and that made Gabriel’s heart flutter in excitement.  
  
Over the next few days suit guy came back, and Gabriel learned that he loved the bagels with chili cream cheese, cucumber and salad the most and sometimes he would add a raisin bun.  
  
Sometimes Gabriel was so close to… asking suit dude for his name and he usually wasn’t one to ask the other guy for his info but with him…  
  
He always wore perfectly fitting suits in several shades of grey and blue or even black now and then, but the dark blue one was Gabriel’s favourite because it was the first one he had seen the guy wearing.  
  
Maybe it was how good-looking the guy was or just his personality, yet Gabriel had never talked much to him, but Gabriel wanted to get to know him. Still too shy to ask him for his name, Gabriel waited for the perfect opportunity to fulfill his plan.  
  
He was alone at the front, and the suit guy was the only customer. Time to set things into motion.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t have any of your beloved chili cream cheese bagels anymore. Someone came in earlier and bought them all. For a meeting or something. Don’t know. I’m really sorry but if you leave me your name I will tell my co-worker, and you can come along later to get them for your lunch break.” It was only half a lie. Gabriel would be gone later, but he would have suit guys name, finally!  
  
A smile full of sunshine and dimples hit Gabriel like a sledgehammer, and suit guy fished a business card out of the pocket of his jacket. “That would be nice of you and your co-worker. I love everything you make here. I’m Sam by the way.” Gabriel took the offered business card and looked down at the name. It said ‘Devil’s Lawyers’ and under this not so subtle name, the firm name even had horns on both sides, was the name ‘Samuel Winchester’ written down together with a phone number.  
  
Gabriel held the card up and smiled back at Sam. “I’ll make sure your order is ready when you come along for your lunch break, Sam. I’m Gabriel by the way.”  
  
The greeted each other by their names from that day on.  
  
Weeks passed, and almost every day Sam came into the store and Gabriel made sure that he had Sam’s favourite items in stock and he would hand over a large coffee without Sam saying a word.  
  
Sometimes they would have time to chat and sometimes it would so busy they only could exchange a few words before Gabriel had to take care of his next customer.  
  
The first one to finally snap was neither Sam nor Gabriel it was his co-worker Balthazar.  
  
“Seriously, Gabriel… usually you are right behind every nice piece of ass but this time you turn into a teenage schoolgirl the second this guy walks in with his sharp suits, and his long hair and his thousand-watt smile. Ask him out, or I’ll do it just to piss you off.” Gabriel had snarled at his best friend, but… he didn’t ask Sam out for a date. He wanted to, but he was too chicken to ask and to write his request down on Sam’s coffee to go mug was too cheesy, even for Gabriel.  
  
More weeks passed, and Gabriel knew he had fucked up when Balthazar presented him an invitation to one of the better restaurants in the city. “You owe me one for the last time you pulled a stunt on me, Gabriel. I organized a date for you. I don’t care if you don’t want to go. You will go, you will dress nicely, and you will be right on time, clear? You are being expected at 7:30 pm this evening and your date values punctuality.”  
  
Gabriel had grumbled, growled and argued but Balthazar didn’t bulk, he had to go.  
  
He showered and dressed into his nicest pair of slacks, and for a second, he thought about wearing his screaming red, like firefighter truck red, dress shirt but he remembered his promise to Balthazar and went with his favourite dark green dress shirt that went will with his eyes.  
  
He wasn’t just right on time he was even a few minutes early and when he gave the guy at the front his name he was led to a secluded standing table at the back.  
  
Gabriel only had to wait a few minutes, that felt endlessly long thanks to his nerves when someone tall sat down across from him.  
  
A dark blue suit filled Gabriel’s view together with a broad chest, long dark hair, sunshine like a smile and lightened a dimpled face up that shown with happiness.  
  
“Hello Gabriel, I’m glad you made it.”  
  


Gabriel was speechless, and a tiny part in his mind wanted to slap and hug his friend Balthazar all at once for setting him up on a blind date with his, not-so-secret crush.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
